To Be Their Savior
by kayle9
Summary: Harry Potter wouldn't have chosen this fate, if he was given the choice. He wasn't though.


To be Their Savior

To be that one, the one who everyone looks up to, is not something, if given the choice, he would of chosen. He isn't sure anyone would choose to carry that burden. It's heavy, so heavy. Slowly, draining him of his innocence, and then one day, he realizes what his childhood has done. The scars it left. It almost broke him, but Harry stood strong. And as he thinks back in the aftermath of the war, he wonders how he did it.

A little boy, left with his muggle relatives until he was old enough to take on his fate. He was so innocent then, never knowing what awaited him. Told that his parents died in a car wreck, he accepted, never questioned. How easy his life would of been if that had been the truth. No, fate dealt Harry Potter a cruel hand.

And still later, he wonders why, when told about magic, he believed. If someone was to tell him something as outright ridiculous today, he wasn't sure he would accept. He might have laughed, at the irony of the whole situation. Harry, despised by his jealous aunt, hated by his cold uncle and bullied by his cousin, who, if given the chance, might have been his friend. Harry Potter, alone, friendless and abused had more power than the Dursleys could ever imagine.

He found his first friends on that day, when the impossible became his reality. Hagrid and Hedwig. A half-giant and an owl. It was Hagrid who first told him the story of his origin, and of the man who killed his parents. And Harry was still innocent then, but it had started to seep away. Who could have known what was to come? Even he didn't know what his friends would go through on his behalf.

He recalls the moment he met Ollivander and got his first wand. The smooth feel of the wood that encased that fateful phoenix feather felt right in his hand. Harry is now sure what phoenix that feather came from. Ironic, how the three most important people in the war could be tied together by that one phoenix. He remembers how wrong the other wands he tried that day felt and years later, how he wished he could fix his ever faithful wand when it snapped during his hunt for the horcruxes.

He thinks on the events of his first two years at Hogwarts, before he really understood the magnitude of what was to come. It was then he met Ron and the other Weasleys on Platform 9 and 3/4 and he laughs at how they became friends over chocolate frogs and licorice wands.

He ponders his conversation with the sorting hat and why it listened to him and put him in Gryffindor. The power of the mind really is amazing. He decides he is a Gryffindor with Slytherin qualities, lilke Professor Snape was a Slytherin who had the bravery of a Gryffindor.

Professor Snape, who used to be the bane of his existance, the greasy bat of the dungeons, his potions professor. Harry used to call him just plain Snape, but now he knows the extent of his sacrifices for the boy who lived, son of Lily Evans. Harry thinks he deserves his title. After the final battle, he returned to the Shrieking Shack to bring back the body. If anyone deserves a proper burial, it's his professor.

He thinks about how he and Ron used to laugh at the bushy haired know-it-all called Hermione. When Quirell let the troll in the school, they rescued her from the bathroom and fought off the troll. And so the golden trio was formed.

Hermione, she was one of his best friends. In fact he just might have failed school without her. Yes, she was the top witch of her year, but she never bragged about her achievements. Hermione Granger was a muggleborn, but to him, it didn't matter. She was ever kind and caring, providing help during Harry's trials. Hermione got the trio out of many situations over the years. Harry has no doubt he would be dead without her.

Ron, his red headed sidekick, as many would later call him. His fellow prankster, he helped balance out Hermione's seriousness with his lighthearted ways.. Fiery and hot headed, he was also brave and daring in the time of need. As with all Harry's friends, the war wouldn't have been won without him,

He also met his first enemy that year, Draco Malfoy. Cocky and arrogant, he took an immediate dislike to Malfoy, which would result in a great deal of fights and bad blood between the two. It wasn't really Malfoy's fault, the way he turned out. He knew nothing else. Having Bellatrix as an Aunt would do that to the best of people. Mudblood, Malfoy would call Hermione, and he would defend her.

And then there was Dumbledore... A lover of lemon drops, he offered one to everyone who set foot in his office. He wore those bright robes and had that twinkle in his eyes. Fawkes... What else could he say?

There is so much more that Harry could say about his friends, his enemies, but strangely, he cannot find to words to continue on to talk about his beloved Ginny or his godfather, Sirius. There are so many more he should consider also, but it still hurts. His scars run deep. And yet Harry forges onwards.

The Philosopher's Stone, his first encounter with Voldemort. He remembers the guilt that pressed in on him when he allowed Ron to get hurt playing real wizard's chess for him for him and how Hermione saved them from them all from the Devil's Snare. It still hurts him to think about how, in that mirror, his parents were there, in his sight and how, for a second, he almost gave up. He knows now that Voldemort was trying to trick him.

He played Quidditch too, every year. He recalls how he was trying to help Neville get his remembrall back from Malfoy during his first flying lesson when McGonagall gave him a position as seeker on the Gryffindor team.

He continues to remember how in second year, Hermione was petrified by the basilisk and how Gilderoy Lockheart turned out to be a fraud. He relives that night in the Chamber of Secrets when he was so sure Ginny was going to die and wonders how she ended up talking to Riddle, but doesn't blame her because he would have done the same, until he hears the voice of his little Lily calling him to play. He responds with a quiet "One minute please."

The weight of the world still sits on his shoulders and will for years even after the final battle. Evil still exists and he is sure it will make it's return. For him, that day will come all to soon and he will be expected to lead the world in battle once more.

Harry Potter doesn't regret anything, but if given the choice, the choice to be their savior, it wasn't something he would have chosen. But to protect his family, he would do it again in a heartbeat.

* * *

Did you like it? This is my second storyline that I came up with alone. Big thanks to everyone for writing such great stories and inspiring me to write this one! Review? Virtual cookies for all!

DISCLAIMER! J.K Rowling still owns HP and all his friends, but she doen't mind sharing right?


End file.
